Messing With Demons Causes Problems
by 234group
Summary: re-write of old story by us. What if there was a bigger reason to as why Chris hates Leo? Different Ending to My Three Witches*slight spoilers*.
1. Chapter 1

Originally written by devilgurl re-written by lovestruck babe. By correcting all mistakes.

Disclaimer:We don't own.

Notes:Takes place during my three witches Season Six.

Summary:Bigger reason to why chris hates his father. And when Chris gets turned into a 10 year old child after being shot by a darklighters arrow he tells Piper everything. Ruining big Chris' secrets.

"I don't understand"Gith said his voice full of frustration.

"Something wrong**"**Chris asked as he orbed into the cave where the demon,Gith,was.

"The boyfriend took the bullet. It was meant for the witch"Gith explained to his new arrival.

"You tried to kill one of them already?"Chris asked,trying to hide the shock and worry that laced his voice,looking at the desire worlds.

"I create worlds I don't control them. They work in their own way. In their own time. This is the first time a victim has ever survived a direct attempt on their life"Gith said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah well they're pretty good aren't they"Chris said,more like bragged.

"It's okay. Their desires will kill them eventually. After all that is what you desire,Isn't it?"Gith asked turning around and conjuring a crossbow

**"**Actually"Chris started,pulling a potion out of his pocket.

Gith turned around to face Chris. Chris goes to throw a potion but Gith hits Chris with the arrow first. Chris drops the potion and falls to the floor,holding his stomach where the arrow sat.

"I could sense your desire from the beginning. You never wanted to kill your charges just teach them a lesson!...Thats right dark lighter arrow!"Gith said as he stepped on the potion and broke the glass."Poison shouldn't take long but if with luck you may just live long enough to watch the charmed one's learn their lesson after all"Gith continued,going back to watching the witches worlds.

Chris watches his mother with some silent tears falling from his eyes. His dad was right it was his fault his mother was dead,now anyway. Well the bright side was that he never technically died since he was never born but he needs to save his mom and Aunts.

His eyes traveled to his Aunt Paige. She looked like she was saving an innocent he thought as he fought to keep his eyes open as more blood went on his fingers. It was getting harder to breath, the poison spreading through his blood.

He heard his Aunt Phoebe talking so his eyes traveled to hers. If he could somehow get them together they might be able to get out but how will he do it is the question. His thoughts were interrupted by Gith speaking.

"An empath you didn't tell me the middle sister was an empath."Gith said frustrated

"Sorry"Chris mumbled out of breath. The poison was taking effect,but he fought it the best he could.

"She must have been feeling his desire when I created her world. It's no matter my worlds always kill their victims. You know why?Because desires they're empty. They lack foundation. This world will fall too. It's only a matter of time."Gith finished.

Chris heard his Aunt Phoebes boyfriend talk so he decided on a plan. He lifted his arm and flicked it to connect his Aunt's two worlds together. It took a lot of power out of the little he had left to do so. If he was at full power it would've been easier.

"No!!!"Gith said as he ran over to Chris and stepped on the arrow so it got pushed deeper into Chris' stomach causing Chris to yelp in a wimperish style. wow Chris thought not even enough strength to yell out in pain. Call someone you moron.

Chris watched his two Aunt's fight in one world as he was gasping for breath. He had to make sure his mom would survive. He had to connect the worlds again even if that meant the death of himself.

Chris looked as his mom got in a car crash. He needed to save his mom,Wyatt and his Aunts. He looked at the demon who was staring intensely at the worlds. He took the deepest breath he could without hurting himself,lifted his arm, and flicked it to connect the two worlds again. The demon was so angry he glared at Chris and walked over to him.

**"**Do you have to ruin my plans?Why aren't you dead yet?"Gith asked as he kicked Chris sending him into the wall behind him. "I'll have to stop them myself. Good thing they're in the powerless world"With that he disappeared into the world with an atheme(Sp?) to kill them.

Chris was in so much pain. He knew he had to get them out, for their safety,for him to be born. His eyes were trying to shut against his will. Please let this work. He put his hand up and blew up the demon causing the sisters to get out of their worlds. He closed his eyes letting darkness over come him.

"We need Leo to heal Wyatt. He needs help!"Piper said worried for her sons health.

"Leo!Leo your son needs you."Paige screamed.

Leo orbed in and asked"Where were you guys?"

"Ask later heal now."Piper replied as Phoebe turned around to find a way out and Gasped."Oh My God!Chris needs to be healed"She said

"What are you talking about?"Paige asked as she turned around"Oh my."She said.

Leo followed their gaze, and saw Chris laying there with an arrow in his stomach and a boot mark on his face."He most likely brought this on himself."He said as he went to go heal Chris,after Phoebe removed the arrow

"Whats taking so long?"Paige asked, nervously as she saw Chris wasn't healing.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally written by devilgurl re-written by lovestruck babe. By correcting all mistakes.

Disclaimer:We don't own.

Notes:Takes place during my three witches Season Six.

Summary:Bigger reason to why chris hates his father. And when Chris gets turned into a 10 year old child after being shot by a darklighters arrow he tells Piper everything. Ruining big Chris' secrets.

"Chris?It's Phoebe!Can you hear me?Wake up please."Phoebe begged,desperate for him to wake up. To show some sign of life.

"We need you!Please!Wake up!"Paige begged,now also desperate.

Chris' eyes fluttered open,and his breathing went to it's normal pace. He gave a weak smile the strongest one he could manage. Then his eyes fluttered shut again.

"Leo heal him"Phoebe said,scared for the sake of her whitelighter.

"I thought I did"Leo admitted worried,like the rest of them,Phoebe,Paige,and even Piper.

There was a green puff of smoke that appeared around Chris. When it disappeared they saw a young energetic little boy. The boy looked to be about 10 and jumping around. He had brown,short hair and bright green eyes. He stop jumping around. He turned to the girls and gave a huge smile while rubbing his eyes. He had a smile that lit up the room he was so full of life and happiness.

"Mommy I'm tired"He said,looking at Piper who looked at him confused.

He turned and looked at Leo,cocked his head to the side,and asked"Why is HE here?"Snapping at the word "HE"as if it hurt just to mutter the word he if it meant Leo, he turned his body to face Piper. He smiled at Piper and ran into her giving her a big hug. Piper returned the hug to the kid smiling.

"What's your name?"Paige asked sweetly,and smiling at the little child in front of her. The boy pulled away and looked at her his smile a frown and his eyes big and sad.

"You don't know my name?"The boy asked sort of insulted by her question. He got watery eyes but blinked back the tears. He was a big boy, not going to cry.

"A demon erased our memory of you!"Paige lied to make the child feel better.

The child looked at everyone in the room and landed on Leo. He pressed his lips together to show he wasn't answering.

"Can you please just tell us?"Leo asked clearly annoyed. Everyone was shocked Leo just snapped at a little boy.

The boy looked at him and ran to hide behind Piper."Stay away from me,or I'll tell on you."The little boy said with a tear falling from his eye until he wiped it away. His voice shook, as if he was filled with fear, yet still strong.

"Honey,we're from the past,you're in the past, we need to know a little bit about you to get you home. Now what's your name."Piper asked sweetly looking at the child for some information.

"Mommy,you know my name,it's Chris."He said with a bright smile as he giggled.

Pipers hands flew to her stomach."Chris Perry Halliwell?"She asked. The little boy nodded and smiled proudly. Piper returned the smile.

"Guess what happened to me today!"Chris said, excited all suddenly. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with happiness and life.

"What?"Piper asked with a super bright smile. The boy was so full of life it made them all wonder what happened to make him be the way he is.

"Do you want me to show or tell you?"Chris asked, he was going to show them anyway that much was obvious.

"Why don't you show me"Piper replied.

"Hold hands"Chris said. They all connected hands,as Chris closed his eyes. They all shimmered out."I got a new power. My guardian says it's awesome. Oh is it OK if she comes for dinner?"Chris said. Piper nodded. She smiled at her son he was adorable

"Why are you afraid of Leo?"She asked. It is his father after all, aren't fathers and sons supposed to be friends or something like that?

"He told me not to tell you!"Chris said as he tugging on his sleeve. His teeth bit slightly into his lower lip.

"I won't get mad!"Leo said."Promise?"Chris asked. Leo nodded. He rolled up his sleeve to show tons of bruises and cuts. Everyones eyes went wide.

Green smoke surrounded Chris. When it cleared they saw they're Chris. Piper looked at him and smiled. Then she frowned remembering what Leo did to her baby boy.

Chris looking confused asked"What did I miss?"Looking at the peoples expressions. Phoebe and Paige looked mad. Leo looked shocked. Piper looked sad and somewhat angry.

"Chris roll up your sleeve."He heard Piper say. He looked at her at first scared then no emotion and shook his head."I shouldn't be here."Chris said tugging on his sleeve. His teeth slightly biting into his bottom lip. Looking just like the kid had when Piper had asked.

"Chris"Paige started as she walked over to him."We know."Phoebe finished."I don't know what you're talking about"Chris said nervously. He didn't know if they meant the part about him being family or Leo and his "Father son bondings".Piper sighed

"Why don't you tell us?"She asked"About what?"He asked."I mean in the future why don't you tell us about your father."Piper asked. "We are your family."Phoebe said"Because you're dead and before that because he told me not to tell."Chris replied defeated. He was too tired to keep fighting and they already knew so what harm could be done?

"Why would I do that?"Leo asked. Chris just glared at Leo. Even though he was so much older,and so different. He was still so much like his younger self they met. He won't tell Leo anything, he does the somethings he did then.

"Tell us then"Paige said"I did something wrong." Chris said,with a shrug of his shoulders,not affected at all."Like what?"Phoebe asked."One was because I spilled OJ on the floor and my mom wasn't home to clean it up."Chris said shrugging his shoulders again.

"I won't let that happen."Piper said firmly glaring at Leo."How did you figure it out?"Chris asked. If he was still little he'd be scared of his father,but he hasn't been scared of his father since he was 12. "You turned into a ten year old you and kinda told us."Paige said

"I would've never do that unless he gave me permission. I was afraid of him."Chris said confused at why his little self told."I did give him permission"Leo said.

"Yeah well I'll still always hate you."Chris growled."Do you ever call him dad?"Phoebe asked. "Never did never will."Chris said, honestly before orbing out. To the one place he knows he'd be safe. The one place he went to since his mom died. The one place where he asked Wyatt when they were still tight to tell no one of. And even if Wyatt was evil he never told a soul.


End file.
